Zagubieni
by KH2083
Summary: Magneto i Emma Frost organizują wspólną wycieczkę New Mutants i Hellions. Zostaną wystawieni na próbę przez wzajemne towarzystwo i miejsce w którym się znajdą.


**Zagubieni**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Przed Fall of Mutants

Główni bohaterowie: New Mutants, Hellions, Magneto, Emma Frost

W letnią, księżycową noc Marie-Agnes Colbert, jedna z wychowanek Prywatnej Akademii w Massauchusets, członkini Hellions grupy młodych ludzi o niezwykłych zdolnościach zebranych przez Emmę Frost, miała ogromne problemy z zaśnięciem. Leżała na łóżku w samej bieliźnie, a jej brązowe włosy rozrzucone były na niebieskiej poduszce. Dziewczyna patrzyła w sufit nie mogąc pozbyć się przeczucia że w najbliższej przyszłości stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego i niedobrego. Wstała, kierując się w stronę drewnianej szafki stojącej po drugiej stronie pokoju. Na chwilę zatrzymała się przy otwartym oknie, a srebrny blask księżyca oświetlił jej szczupłe ciało. Odgarnęła z twarzy włosy. Podeszła do stolika i zabrała z niego talię kart. Opuściła swój pokój. Przeszła cichym korytarzem akademika do jadalni. Poruszając się w ciemnościach znalazła małą świeczkę, zapaliła ją na jednym ze stołów. Usiadła przy nim i przez dwie minuty wpatrywała się w drgający płomień, co zadziałało na nią uspakajająco. Wolnym ruchem wyjęła talię, zaczęła rozkładać przed sobą karty. Były to karty Tarota, które liczyły sobie kilka wieków i były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie Marie. Dziewczyna zaczęła wróżby. Każdą kolejną kartę kładła na stół z większym niepokojem. W pewnym momencie jej twarz zrobiła się blada. Zgasiła świeczkę.

-On wróci... – wyszeptała z niepokojem łatwo wyczuwalnym w głosie. Szybko zebrała swoje karty i wybiegła na korytarz. Z policzka starła spływającą łzę.

Nad Instytutem Xaviera wschodziło słońce, cała okoliczna przyroda budziła się do życia. W stojącej za budynkiem szkoły stajni, jedna z wychowanek Xaviera, Danielle Moonstar, młoda mutantka o pseudonimie Mirage, doglądała swojego przyjaciela – Brightwinda, białego, uskrzydlonego konia, którego właścicielem stała się po przygodzie w Asgardzie. Dziewczyna miała długie, czarne włosy i ciemną skórę – była Czejenką, pochodzącą z Kolorado. Ubrana była w dżinsy i czerwoną koszulę w kratkę. Nakarmiła konia, po czym postanowiła wrócić do akademika. W drodze powrotnej spotkała Erica Lehnshera – Magneto, który był dyrektorem szkoły pod nieobecność Charlesa Xaviera. Siwy mężczyzna podszedł do Dani, bo miał jej do powiedzenia coś ważnego.

-Dzień dobry. - powiedziała dziewczyna.

-Witaj, Danielle. Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś dość ważnym. Możesz przyjść do mojego biura?

-Oczywiście. Zaraz przyjdę.

Dziewczyna wróciła do budynku, a Magneto jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał na zewnątrz patrząc na wschodzące nad okolicą słońce.

W szkole w Massauchusets budziło się życie. Jennifer Starvos, blondynka o pseudonimie Roulette należąca do grupy Hellions spacerowała po korytarzu luksusowego akademika. Obok niej szła duża, niebieska kocica, która była tak naprawdę jej koleżanką, Sharon Smith w zwierzęcej postaci. Dziewczyny zapukały do pokoju Marii Colbert. Ponieważ nikt nie otwierał, delikatnie weszły do środka.

-Maria! Idziemy zrobić sobie poranną rozgrzewkę w Sali Ćwiczeń, idziesz z nami?!

Maria siedziała na łóżku w bieliźnie patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę. Pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach i początkowo nie usłyszała dziewczyn, które złożyły jej wizytę. Odwróciła głowę w ich stronę.

-Nie dzisiaj. Źle się czuję. Zostanę trochę dłużej w łóżku.

-Jak chcesz... nie będziemy czekać! Chodź Sharon – Jenny zawołała drugą mutantkę i razem z nią opuściła pokój Marii. Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, podeszła do okna. Świeże, poranne powietrze zadziałało na nią uspakajająco.

-Coś się wydarzy, niedługo... coś zagrozi mojej grupie i mutantom ze szkoły Xaviera. Tylko czy on będzie miał z tym coś wspólnego?

Tarot z niepokojem patrzyła na swe karty porozrzucane po blacie drewnianego stolika.

Dani Moonstar siedziała przy biurku Magnusa. Rozglądała się dookoła, patrząc na gabinet który kiedyś należał do Charlesa Xaviera. Zasłony w oknach były do połowy zasłonięte, przez co w pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok. Wzrok Danielle przez chwilę zatrzymał się na obrazie przedstawiającym profesora wiszącym na jednej ze ścian. Magneto stał przy oknie i patrzył na zewnątrz. Odwrócił się do swojej uczennicy.

-Na pewno wiesz o tym, że ze względu na trudne czasy jakie nastały ostatnio dla mutantów, poszukiwanie sojuszników wszędzie gdzie tylko jest to możliwe, jest absolutnie konieczne. Pewnie słyszałaś także o tym, że razem ze Storm postanowiliśmy dołączyć do Hellfire Club, aby zawrzeć z nimi rozejm oraz aby monitorować ich działalność.

-Trzymaj blisko swoich przyjaciół, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej? – powiedziała Dani.

-Widzę że mnie rozumiesz Danielle. Cieszę się z tego powodu.

-W jaki sposób jest to ważne dla mojej grupy? Wiem, że ojciec Roberto także starał się o przynależność do tego klubu, ale...

-Da Costa nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Chodzi mi raczej o rozmowę jaką odbyłem z Emmą Frost dość niedawno. Postanowiliśmy, że ze względu na nasze wspólne dobro, dwie grupy – New Mutants oraz Hellions powinny się bliżej poznać. Zaplanowaliśmy kilkudniową wycieczkę i obóz w lesie – dla obu grup w jednym miejscu.

-My i Hellions? Kiedy ostatni raz się z nimi spotkaliśmy o mało się nie pozabijaliśmy! Wiem, że niektórzy z nich są ok... James, Maria... jestem pewna że bylibyśmy się w stanie zaprzyjaźnić. Rahne pewnie ucieszyłaby się z możliwości przebywania z Catseye... ale jak możesz wymagać od nas abyśmy wybrali się gdzieś razem z Empathem?! On pierwsze co zrobi, to zwróci nas przeciwko sobie. Tylko dla własnej przyjemności.

-Danielle. Jestem pewien, że jego grupa powstrzyma go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Poza tym, będzie się bał Emmy Frost.

-Przecież ona będzie dla nas jeszcze większym zagrożeniem! Skąd możemy mieć pewność że ona nie zechce nas znowu porwać i zatrzymać dla siebie. Po tym co próbowała zrobić Kitty Pryde...

-Katherine rozmawiała już ze mną na ten temat. Zgodziła się pojechać na wycieczkę razem z wami.

Moonstar wstała z krzesła, podeszła do Magneto.

-Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Nie możesz narzucić nam czegoś, czego nie chcemy i co może nam wszystkim zaszkodzić. Porozmawiam ze wszystkimi z grupy. Zrobimy głosowanie.

Dziewczyna szykowała się do wyjścia. Erik zatrzymał ją jeszcze na chwilę.

-Dziękuję Danielle. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa o której ci nie powiedziałem. W pobliżu miejsca do którego mamy się wybrać na obóz, zarówno nasz Cerebro jak i system Frost wykrył pojawienie się niewiarygodnie dużego źródła energii...

-Jakiś nowy mutant?

-Tego nie wiemy. I właśnie dlatego musimy tam pojechać. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby Frost sama go odnalazła. Nie mów o tym nikomu, nie chcę narażać was na niebezpieczeństwo.

-Oczywiście... przyjdę, jak tylko będę wiedziała co New Mutants myślą o tej wycieczce.

Dziewczyna wyszła z gabinetu Magnusa z mieszanymi uczuciami. Wiedziała, że niebezpieczeństwo dodania potężnego mutanta do grupy Frost nie może zostać zignorowane, a jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę że jej przyjeciele nie będą chcieli wyjechać nigdzie w towarzystwie swoich rywali. Zauważyła wchodzącą do łazienki z ręcznikiem Shan, młodą wietnamkę o długich włosach, ubraną w ciemno niebieski szlafrok.

-Cześć Shan, za pół godziny wszyscy musimy się spotkać w sali ćwiczeń. Przekaż to jeśli kogoś spotkasz.

-Ok. Dani, dołączę do was jak wrócę z łazienki.

Kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła w drzwiach, Mirage skręciła do kuchni ponieważ usłyszała dochodzące stamtąd odgłosy rozmowy. Okazało się że Rahne i Sam byli już na nogach i przygotowywali dla siebie śniadanie. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy, a towarzysząca mu rudowłosa dziewczyna, koszulkę i krótkie spodenki. Rahne ucieszyła się na widok Danielle.

-Cześć. Dołączysz do nas przy stole? -zapytała.

-Cześć Rahne. Cześć Sam – indianka przywitała się z przyjaciółmi. Stanęła w drzwiach nie wchodząc do kuchni.

-Jest dość ważna sprawa o której muszę porozmawiać z wami wszystkimi za pół godziny. Przyjdźcie do sali ćwiczeń. Sam, powiedz Bobbemu aby także się zjawił.

-Nie ma sprawy Dani.

Wolfsbane siadła przy stoliku, aby zjeść przygotowane przez siebie kanapki, Cannonball szukał czegoś w lodówce.

-Ciekawe co ma nam do powiedzenia. Widziałem, że nad ranem była u Magneto, dość długo.

-Dani nam wszystko wyjaśni – odparła Rahne.

Mirage wyglądnęła przez otwarte okno, przez które widać było otaczający szkołę ogród. Zauważyła, że na jednym z dużych kamieni siedziała jej kolejna koleżanka, Amara nosząca pseudonim Magma. Blondynka patrzyła pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, a myślami była gdzieś daleko.

-Amara! – zawołała indianka.

-Cześć Dani, nie zauważyłam cię – Amy odpowiedziała jej dopiero po kilku sekundach.

-Widzę że też lubisz wcześnie wychodzić na powietrze.

-Tylko tak mogę poczuć więź z głębią Ziemii, dzięki której lepiej się czuję. W szkole przez te grube fundamenty czuję się jakbym była odcięta od czegoś co jest częścią mnie.

-Rozumiem. Sama chętnie wróciłabym do Kolorado... Amara, za pół godziny przyjdź do Sali ćwiczeń. Magneto prosił abym o czymś z wami porozmawiała.

-Dobrze, Danielle.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna weszła po drewnianej klatce schodowej na pierwsze piętro z zamiarem powrotu do własnego pokoju. Na chwilę zatrzymała się przed innymi drzwiami.

-Muszę im powiedzieć bo przecież nie wyjdą stąd przez cały dzień – pomyślała i weszła do pokoju.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok, oświetlony jedynie blaskiem monitora i małej lampki umieszczonej gdzieś między stertą książek i wydrukowanych listingów programów komputerowych. Przed komputerem siedział chłopak o jasnych włosach. Wstukiwał coś na klawiaturze. Obok niego stał jego najlepszy kolega, istota z kosmosu o imieniu Warlock, którego ciało pokryte tysiącem obwodów drukowanych miało zdolność przyjmowania najróżniejszych kształtów. Obaj pisali jakiś bardzo skomplikowany program.

-PrzyjacielJednostkiDanielle, witaj w pracowni PrzyjacielaJednostkiDouga!

-Cześć Warlock, Doug...

-Dani! Wejdź do środka! Popatrz, chyba udało się nam rozwiązać problem bezpośredniego połączenia Warlocka z komputerem! Teraz każdą zmianę w kodzie będziemy mogli dokonywać intuicyjnie, Warlock będzie tłumaczył moje myśli na kod maszynowy...

-Ostrzeżenie! Długotrwały kontakt z jednostką może doprowadzić do zarażenia PrzyjacielaJednostkiDouga wirusem transmodalnym, którego skutki... – Warlock wtrącił się.

-Wiem, wiem Warlock. Jak na razie, nic nam się nie stało.

-Tak naprawdę przyszłam wam powiedzieć abyście za jakieś dwadzieścia miut zeszli do sali ćwiczeń. Musimy porozmawiać z całą grupą. Nie zapomnijcie!

-Spoko Dani, przyjdziemy – oznajmił Doug

-Potwierdzono. – dodał metalicznym głosem Warlock.

W sali gimnastycznej Akademii w Massauchusets, która była dokładną kopią Danger Roomu zbudowanego przez Xaviera, kilku Hellions ćwiczyło swoje mutacyjne zdolności. Roulette, Catseye w ludzkiej formie będąca wysoką dziewczyną o białych włosach oraz ich koledzy Jetstream, umiejący latać ciemnoskóry arab i Empath mogący manipulować emocjami, ubrani w fioletowe kostiumy grupy walczyli z ogromnym, androidem. Robot miał ramiona zakończone kulami na łańcuchach, za pomocą których nie pozwalał na to aby drużyna przedostała się na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

-Catseye! Pilnuj Empatha, jego zdolności są bezużyteczne wobec maszyny! – Roulette pod nieobecność Thunderbirda, była liderką grupy.

-Jenny! Nikt nie musi mnie pilnować! – zdenerwowany Manuel krzyczał na swą koleżankę.

-Nie zaczynaj teraz!

Jetstream widząc możliwość szybkiego skończenia ćwiczenia uniósł się w powietrze otoczony płomieniem. Próbował ominąć robota i wygrać. Ze ściany wystrzeliły metalowe koła. Haroun z trudem uskoczył przed jednym z nich. Nie kontrolując swego lotu, uderzył w podłogę. Roulette wyworzyła świetlisty dysk zmieniający prawdopodobieństwo i rzuciła go w kierunku Empatha i Sharon. Dysk przyniósł im szczęście, gdyż metalowa obręcz uderzyła kilka metrów za nimi. Druga leciała w ich stronę.

-Niedobra, niedobra rzecz! – powiedziała Sharon i zmieniła się w swoją kocią formę. Przewróciła Manuela ratując go przed uderzeniem metalowego przedmiotu. Robot był bardzo blisko. Jenny nie wiedziała co robić. Widząc wstającego Harouna przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

-Jetstream. Wznieś się w powietrze!

-Po co? Znowu nas ostrzelają!

-Zrób co mówię!

Chłopak ponownie wystartował, a ze ścian sali ponownie wystrzeliły stalowe okręgi. Jennifer wytworzyła kolejny dysk, tym razem o barwie czarnej. Z całych sił rzuciła nim w robota. Maszyna miała pecha. Dwa stalowe koła uderzyły w ramiona uszkadzając je, a trzeci zahaczył o głowę, przez co android stracił kontakt ze światem i po omacku wędrował przez pomieszczenie.

-Udało ci się! – ucieszyła się Sharon.

Roulette pobiegła na drugi koniec sali i ścierając pot z czoła nacisnęła przycisk na ścianie.

-Zakończ program!

-W prawdziwej walce nie ma co liczyć na szczęście czy pech. Byłabyś martwa – powiedział Empath wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Blondynka popatrzyła za nim ze złością w oczach.

-Nie przejmuj się nim. Był wściekły że nie mógł zwrócić nas przeciwko sobie. – Haroun oznajmił klepiąc Jennifer po plecach.

-Chodź, Jenny... Czas na prysznic – dodała Catseye.

W tym samym momencie w umysłach wszystkich członków grupy Hellions pojawiła się psychiczna projekcja Emmy Frost, ich mentora. Pierwsza uderzyła idącego po korytarzu Manuela, później grupę w sali ćwiczeń. Wiadomość dosięgła też Marię, która przebierała się w pokoju w czarne dżinsy i ciemną koszulę oraz biegającego po ogrodzie Jamesa Proudstara, młodego apacza.

-Hellions! Za 10 minut macie wstawić się u mnie w gabinecie. Wszyscy, bez wyjątków. Mam dla was bardzo ważną wiadomość.

-Ciekawe o co chodzi? – Jennifer zdziwiła się.

Maria schowała talię kart do kieszeni od spodni. Założyła jeden ze swoich naszyjników – egipski symbol życia Ankh.

-Nie ucieknę przed nim. Lepiej stawić mu czoła – pomyślała.

W Danger Room zgromadzili się prawie wszyscy New Mutants. Shan, Sam i Rahne przebrani w niebiesko-żółte stroje do ćwiczeń zbliżyli się do Danielle, aby dowiedzieć się co miała im do powiedzenia. Amara stała przy drzwiach patrząc na zebranych, a Douglas i Warlock dyskutowali o pisanym przez siebie programie komputerowym. Wkrótce przyszli także Ilyana, rosjanka o długich, jasnych włosach oraz ciemnoskóry Roberto.

-Dzięki że tak szybko przyszliście. Powiem szybko, Magnus chce abyśmy razem z Hellions wybrali się na jakiś obóz albo wycieczkę. Powiedziałam mu, że ustalimy razem czy chcemy jechać czy nie.

-To jest oczywiste. Nie chcemy! – Bobby odezwał się pierwszy.

-Magneto nie wie, że to kolejny podstęp Frost? A może to ona przejęła nad nim kontrolę, albo co gorsza znów bawi się nami ten cholerny Empath – dodała Illyana.

-Illyana, Hellfire Club i X-Men są teraz sojusznikami. Z pomysłu Storm... – oznajmiła Danielle.

-Dani, posłuchaj. Hellfire Club próbował mnie zwerbować, a później wielokrotnie uprzykrzał nam życie. Nie sądzisz chyba, że coś się nagle zmieniło? –powiedział Sam. Ale po chwili dodał:

-Chociaż fajnie by był pościgać się z Jetstreamem.

-Jak dla mnie warto będzie przynajmniej spróbować... – oznajmiła Amara.

-Empath, Roulette... nie lubię ich strasznie. Ale Catseye... tęsknię za nią – Rahne cicho dodała uśmiechając się.

-W takim razie nie traćmy czasu! Robimy głosowanie, po kolei, Bobby?

-Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

„Ilyana?" – Nie chcę, ale co mi tam, jak mi ktoś z nich podskoczy, wrzucę go do Limbo i koniec.

-„Shan?" – Nie miałam z nimi tyle kontaktu co wy... chciałabym gdzieś wyjechać. Jestem na tak.

-„Sam?"- Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa – nie.

-„Amara?" – Tak. Chcę pojechać.

-„Doug?" – Nie. Wolę siedzieć w szkole.

-„Warlock?" – Wyjazd poza szkołę umożliwi jednostce zdobycie nowego doświadczenia. Jednostka głosuje pozytywnie.

-Dzięki. Ja jestem na tak, czyli mamy pół na pół. Ciężka sytuacja...

-Ja jestem za, co oznacza, że pojedziemy. Pakujcie się.

Wszyscy mutanci słysząc znajomy głos odwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Zauważyli Kitty Pryde, niską, szczupłą dziewczynę o kasztanowych, kręconych włosach.

-Kitty! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Doug i Ilyana nie kryjąc zadowolenia.

Kiedy mutanci powoli wychodzili z sali, Kitty podeszła do Dani.

-Dzięki. Magneto chce z tobą porozmawiać przed wyjazdem. Pójdziemy do niego razem.

Wszyscy członkowie Hellions stali przed biurkiem Emmy Frost w jej obszernym gabinecie. Kobieta siedziała na krześle ubrana w skąpy, biały strój. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Marię i Jamesa widząc że nie są ubrani w uniformy. Postanowiła zostawić tą sprawę dyscypliny na później.

-Postanowiłam, że w ramach zacieśnienia współpracy pomiędzy mną, a Magneto, wybierzecie się na wspólną wycieczkę razem z jego uczniami. Spędzicie kilka dni na obozie w lesie.

-Mamy spać w namiotach z nimi? – Empath zdziwił się .

-Oni nas nienawidzą! Zresztą my też ich nie lubimy – dodała Jennifer.

-Nieprawda. Ja lubię Rahne. Ma śmieszne, miękkie czerwone włosy – oznajmiła Sharon.

-Nie wiem czy zdołamy spełnić to polecenie panno Frost. – James powiedział w imieniu całej grupy.

-Nie będziemy mieli wyboru – wyszeptała Maria.

-Masz rację Maria. Nie macie wyboru. Jestem pewna, że tego nie pożałujecie. A teraz możecie iść do swoich pokoi i przygotować się do wyjazdu.

Grupa wyszła z gabinetu Emmy. Kobieta patrzyła na zdjęcie New Mutants i Kitty Pryde uśmiechając się.

7


End file.
